Разговор са корисником:Dukindra 13 Kralj 01
Admin Inače, imaš rank Admina, ako Minato dođe i on će, naravno da ne zaboravim i Jamata.SupperSasuke (разговор) 12:44, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Dukindra, ja necu moci biti aktivan neko vreme, docice jedan moj prijatelj na wikiji, sutra-prekosutra, tako da ce on da me zameni, treba da mu dam admina jer je on takodje iskusan sa template-ovima, i same wikije. Eto uzivaj u izgradnji ove wikije, treba da nas bude sto vise, uskoro cemo da se povezemo i sa drugim wikijama, globalnom, spanskom, ruskom...SupperSasuke (разговор) 22:44, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Ako hoćeš promeni, mada meni se pozadina uopšte ne učitava tako da ne mogu da vidim.SupperSasuke (разговор) 11:33, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Samo mi reci kako se sad vidi posto sam promenio, ides na ovaj link: http://sr-ec.naruto.wikia.com/Посебно:AdminDashboard (Tu imaju pristup samo admini), videces tab odma prvi u kocki "Theme Designer" ides tu, ides na donji tab "Customize" i videces tamo gde pise "graphic" kliknes na pravougaonik ispod, i videces tamo rezim sa uploadovanje ides tu, posle samo save i to je to, inace potrudi se da nadjes sliku koja je velika, jer male ne ispadaju dobro, i samo mi reci da li se promenila pozadina, ili je jos uvek ista?SupperSasuke (разговор) 11:46, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Nego samo mi reci za pozadinu jel ti je ovakva?SupperSasuke (разговор) 12:22, 26. август 2015. (UTC) A sada?SupperSasuke (разговор) 12:25, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Zdravo, jel mozes da mi das admina, imam velika iskustva sto se tice administratiranja.Wixy16 (разговор) 12:45, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Okej, videcu da stavim slicnu kao kod globalne.SupperSasuke (разговор) 12:52, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Dukindra pazi ovako, NIKAD ali nikad nemoj nekom da dajes admina a da ga prvo ne procenis, jer on moze da zbaci sve nas i ostane samo on i da nas pobanuje, ovaj lik sto ti trazio admina je nov, i ne znamo nista o njemu, i mozda je haker, tek kada verujes osobi tad mu daj admina.SupperSasuke (разговор) 12:54, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Dukindra reci mi kakva je sad pozadina, i ako mozes da mi slikas?SupperSasuke (разговор) 12:57, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Kad se setim njega muka mi padne, nego ako mozes sad da mi slikad pozadinu posto sam je promenio, a ja ne mogu da je vidim.SupperSasuke (разговор) 12:57, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Okej, znam onog idiota što piše takve gluposti i ne obazirem se na njega. Uglavnom možda i nije inteligentniji, ali sigurno nije ni manje inteligentan. Minato je provalio Kamui na foru što je iscenirao svoj poraz, a video je da će Obito postati dodirljiv ako hoće da napadne. Minato 87 (разговор) 08:09, 28. август 2015. (UTC) Okej prihvatam, jednako su inteligentni.Minato 87 (разговор) 08:09, 28. август 2015. (UTC) Ime ti je dugačko kao kod Akona. :D ¤SUPPER SASUKE ¤ (T@lk) Zamolio bih te da daš svoj glas: http://sr-ec.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847 SupperSasuke (разговор) 20:30, 28. август 2015. (UTC) Tvoj render je dosta bolji.Minato 87 (разговор) 19:28, 29. август 2015. (UTC) POGODI KO SE VRATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LakiCar11 (разговор) 15:12, 31. август 2015. (UTC) Neistinite informacije i vređanje.SupperSasuke (разговор) 12:59, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Dukindra, svaka cast, dodelio sam ti spomenicu na tvom profilu.SupperSasuke (разговор) 13:46, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Radom i trudom ih svako zaslužuje, ali korisnici nemaju prava da sebi samima daju zahvalnice i spomenice, treba da ih napravim još, a dobijaju ih samo oni koji se zalažu trudom i radom.SupperSasuke (разговор) 13:56, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Imaš još jednu spomenicu, i ti mižeš drugim korisnicima da dodavaš spomenice, upisajući ovo: ili SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:13, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Tako je, ali ne zaboravi da staviš odeljak "Spomenice i zahvalnice", kao što sam ja na tvom profilu. Ali ovo se dodaje samo korisnicima koji se zalažu i dnevno uređuju wikiju.SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:16, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Jedan lik na globalnoj misli da Naruto može sam da pobedi Kaguju ili Madaru sa Šinjuom, Dva Rinegana, Drvenim Stilom, Rine Šaringanom i Haširaminim Sejdž Modom, i misli da je Momošiki najjači.Minato 87 (разговор) 08:39, 25. септембар 2015. (UTC) Probao sam na drugim wikijama, ne samo na engleskoj, radi savršeno, imamo neki problem u CSS-u.SupperSasuke (разговор) 11:10, 27. септембар 2015. (UTC) Kako da dodam novu kategoriju?? Fukai99 (разговор) 22:09, 28. септембар 2015. (UTC) Ne to nego npr. kod nas nema uopšte kategorija klanovi,pa kako da je napravim i sačuvam,a znam kako članak da označim. Fukai99 (разговор) 11:58, 29. септембар 2015. (UTC) Šta misliš da vratim na wikiji da mogu da se pišu blogovi, ili da ostavim ovako, i da vratim arčivmentse?[[User:Supper Sasuke|''~•SUPPERSASUKE]]Admin20:38, 29. септембар 2015. (UTC) Idi na stranicu Naruto Uzumaki i pogledaj šablon, ako želiš taj šablon da primeniš na drugim stranicama, idi ovde, jer nije isti kao stari: Lik, inače sam rešio problem sa taberima, sad rade kako treba.Marko Martinović (разговор) 09:10, 4. октобар 2015. (UTC) Tako će i da se koristi, jer sam zamenio stari šablon sa ovim.A i slaže se uz temu wikie.Marko Martinović (разговор) 09:24, 4. октобар 2015. (UTC) Skoro, stvarno ti se toliko dopadaju.Minato 87 (разговор) 11:59, 12. октобар 2015. (UTC) To je potpuno tačno, ali možda bude na engleskom meni je i to dobro pošto otprilike sve rezumen(iako sam pročitao ipak ima neku čar kad to držiš u ruci), Anime Srbija nije samo srpski sajt važi za sve zemlje bivše SFRJ, a nije mi jasno kakvu oni korist imaju od toga(ti sa Anime Srbija). Fukai99 (разговор) 12:28, 25. октобар 2015. (UTC) Dukindra, trudi se ako hoćeš da postaviš background u jednobojnoj boji, jer je ovo wiki i ne ispada lepo sa više boja, ako me razumeš, možeš da uzmeš onu od globalne, ili neku drugu ako nađeš na internetu. Inače, ako želiš možeš da glasaš za sjajne članke u novoj temi: Narutopedija:Glasanje za sjajne članke.--Marko Martinović (разговор) 06:54, 28. октобар 2015. (UTC) Sređeno. Inače kada daješ glas, potpiši se kao i kad pišeš na talku.--Marko Martinović (разговор) 10:12, 28. октобар 2015. (UTC) To je verovatno do wikie.Marko Martinović (разговор) 10:28, 28. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ok, hvala.Minato 87 (разговор) 18:07, 31. октобар 2015. (UTC) Odličan je, inače imaš novo pravilo na onoj Narutopediji: Zabranjena je ijekavica.Marko Martinović (разговор) 16:40, 7. новембар 2015. (UTC) Slobodno.--Marko Martinović (разговор) 16:00, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Ok, ali mislim da su nekako lepše i modernije(valjda će se više i čitaocima svideti), tehnika je moguće da se zove Treptaj tela(ali njegov naziv je Shisui of Teleportation da ti ne prevodim jer sigurno znaš,a tako ga i Danzo oslovljava). Fukai99 (разговор) 18:55, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Možda si i u pravu, ali kud ćeš boljeg objašnjenja o onome o čemu govoriš od pokretnih slika(ili gif), npr Amaterasu ili ovo thumb|354px|Šisuieva smrt dovodi do buđenja Itačijevog Mangekjo Šaringana. Fukai99 (разговор) 19:02, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Može, a i ne mora baš toliko precizno.Minato 87 (разговор) 19:32, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Ok.Minato 87 (разговор) 19:35, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Dukindra, Šisui nema nikakav susano sem u igrici(i filmu vezanom za početak igrice "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution"), kako onda može jedan Susano koji je bio u samo u igrici, a drugi sa potpuno istim kvalifikacijama ne može?? Fukai99 (разговор) 19:30, 12. новембар 2015. (UTC) A to i još neki delovi su deo ovog filma(koji je napravljen za potrebe igrice) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJrIudlS2ac&index=69&list=WL&spfreload=10 --Fukai99 (разговор) 20:07, 12. новембар 2015. (UTC) Dukindra ni su to pod OVA smatrali igricom ''Revolution, ionako na stranici piše da se njegov Susano pojavljuje samo u igrici, tako da se podi igricom smatra OVA.Minato 87 (разговор) 20:47, 13. новембар 2015. (UTC) Uredu, ali tu je OVA sve jedno uzeta kao igrica, ali Ok.Minato 87 (разговор) 08:23, 14. новембар 2015. (UTC) Da, odlična je, mnogo bolja nego pre. Fukai99 (разговор) 21:10, 7. децембар 2015. (UTC) Imaš li Fb, ako imaš pošalji link. --Fukai99 (разговор) 21:14, 7. децембар 2015. (UTC) Kao što sam bio napomenuo, iz nekog razloga uopšte ne mogu da vidim temu, ali bolje je da tema bude jednobojna sa nekim sitnim dodacima, ali i da se slaže sa glavnom stranom, ovi buttoni ne valjaju sto su ovoliko plavi, bolji su bili prošli, barem po meni, nema veze to što podseća na globalnu imaš mnogo drugih narutopedija koji imaju istu temu.--Marko Martinović (разговор) 13:10, 8. децембар 2015. (UTC) Ako je tebi ovo isto poljubim te u dupe: thumb|left|260px|Šest staza i Kuramina čakrathumb|260px|Bez šest staza Fukai99 (разговор) 13:36, 11. децембар 2015. (UTC) Ja Ašuru još nisam video u Šest Staza Čakra Modu(a nisi ni ti), msm jesam ga video kad je koristio u Borbenom Modu, al tu se ne vidi dal mu se i telo transformisalo, a to što ti pričaš napamet ili slušaš nekog Amera to je tvoj problem. Fukai99 (разговор) 10:42, 12. децембар 2015. (UTC) To što ti pričaš su samo ne dokazane pretpostavke, i pre će biti da on koristi Šest Staza Čakru(kad samo oči promene izgled, a u Šest Staza Čakra mod ulazi tek kad menja izgled ko na desnoj slici što si poslao), ako je nešto objavljeno na globalnoj ne mora značiti i da je tačno, npr. u prvom delu je bilo kako je Kaguja klan nestao kad je Kimimaro imao oko 10 godina, a u Karininom snu koji je ustvari isti kao njen život(sem kraja), Kaguje prave problem selu Trave tek posle čunin ispita na kojim Saske i Karin imaju po 12 godina a Kimimaro oko 15, tako da grešaka uvek ima i to i na višem nivou. Fukai99 (разговор) 19:10, 13. децембар 2015. (UTC) hvala takođe tebi sve najbolje puno zdravlja srece veselja od SuperhikaSuperhik72 (разговор) 12:04, 1. јануар 2016. (UTC) Takodje :D Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 13:46, 1. јануар 2016. (UTC) imas li kanal na ytSuperhik72 (разговор) 17:17, 15. јануар 2016. (UTC) ti si samo na kanalu Dukindra 13Superhik72 (разговор) 18:06, 15. јануар 2016. (UTC) provaljen si haha :D Superhik72 (разговор) 18:11, 15. јануар 2016. (UTC) imam i ja pitanje kajko urediti onu glavnu stranu da izgleda ovakoSuperhik72 (разговор) 15:15, 25. јануар 2016. (UTC)thumb Ne mogu da objavim komentar na Blogu, a mrzi me opet da pišem isto jer sam to radio već 2 puta tako da ću ti tek večeras odgovoriti kad budem uklonio kvar. --Fukai99 (разговор) 19:43, 20. фебруар 2016. (UTC) ajde na čet na narutopedijiSuperhik72 (разговор) 20:23, 21. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Dukindra, je l' ti se svidja ova nova wiki? Mislim na ovo narandzasto gore, i nove slike.--SSForever (разговор) 16:42, 22. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Hvala, najvise mi, po meni iako sam ja pravio, najvise mi se svidja onaj okvir oko slika. --SSForever (разговор) 20:43, 22. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Promeniću je kasnije, za sada neka je, uklapa se. 21:36, 22. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav Dukindra, kako si? xD Obradovao me je onaj dogovor :) MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 18:06, 3. март 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav, kako si Dukindra? Danas sam bila u Crkvi što redovno radim, velika vrlina Imam pitanje MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 11:22, 6. март 2016. (UTC) Pozdrav Dukindra, kako si?MadaraUciha12 (разговор) 16:30, 15. март 2016. (UTC) Dukindra, šta se ovde dešava????? Zašto je moj nalog Minato 87 blokiran i zašto ne mogu da se ulogujem na njega (kao da mi je neko promenio lozinku, i da mogu da se ulogujem na nalog Minato 87 napisao bih ti kao Minato 87, a ne kao Minato 15)? Ko je onaj lik Gaara 13? I što je Gaara 13 rekao da je on ja? I kako je moguće da kada ste njega blokirali, da sam i ja blokiran, kada nisam ništa uradio? Ništa mi nije jasno, a tvoja je stvar da li mi veruješ ili ne.Minato 15 (разговор) 10:55, 27. март 2016. (UTC) Da, i što sam ja i sada blokiran na Narutopedii.sr? Ako mi ne veruješ, kako da dokažem da sam nevin.Minato 15 (разговор) 11:02, 27. март 2016. (UTC) Gde si dukindra pederu stari jel jebes koje muskarce ovih dana??? Crni Goku (разговор) 22:28, 2. децембар 2018. (UTC)